5 Types of Friends in Avalor
by Isiah02
Summary: If you liked 10 Ways to Get Executed in Enchantia, you'll love the five types of friends that are in Avalor. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***how to stand up for yourself***

 **Mateo: When you have someone taking control of you, don't give up. Put those big tough guy jeans on and tell that someone off.**

 **Naomi: Uh, you wear booty shorts in the summer.**

 **Mateo: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 5 Types of Friends in Avalor. We have yet another fun story for you guys, so without anymore chatter, let's get into it.**

 **Tom: Alright, let's roll.**

 **Isiah: *looks at Tom* "Let's roll." Really bro? Let's just go.**

* * *

 **Based off of 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia...** **5 Types of Friends in Avalor.**

1\. The one that begs.

Mateo was talking a walk down the city streets when he saw his friend Gabe walking up to him.

"Yo, Mateo, man. Listen, can I borrow $20," Gabe asked.

"No," Mateo answered continuing his walk. A few moments later, he made his way to a diner and sat down at one of the tables. He asked one of the waiters for a coffee and soon he saw Gabe walk up to his table sitting across from him.

"Mateo, my bro," Gabe greeted cool-like. "Listen, man, can I please borrow $20?"

Mateo got up from the table and with an annoyed voice answered, "No." He then left the diner and made his way back home. But when he got in the house, he was once again greeted by Gabe. He got up and said, "Your mother let me in the house. But listen. Can I please borrow $20?"

"I TOLD YOU NO," Mateo shouted angrily pulling out his drum wand. He casted his lifting spell to pick up Gabe and threw him out of the house.

* * *

2\. The one that's really rich.

Elena was entering the palace when she saw her cousin Esteban sitting on a throne made of gold. He smiled and said, "Hey, it's my little cousin Princess Elena!"

"Hey Esteban," Elena greeted back. "How's things in the palace?"

"Never better, kingdom savior," Esteban answered getting up from the throne.

"Why do you sound like you wanna be cool with high schoolers," Elena asked letting out a slight giggle.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the fact that bitch Shuriki is outta our lives forever," Esteban explained.

"Oh okay," Elena said looking at the hallway walls. She noticed something on them and asked, "Are those platinum pictures on the walls?"

"Why yes they are," Esteban said. "I had the servants draw pictures of the royal family. Then I had your friend Mateo cast a spell that made them enchanted."

"Very creative," Elena smiled walking down the hall. She made her way to the bathroom which was behind a golden door.

"Oh my God," Elena gasp surprised. "A golden toilet? With money toilet paper! Man, when did my cousin get the time to design all this?!"

After ten long minutes, Elena came out of the bathroom holding one of the money toilet papers behind her back. She was making her way upstairs when Esteban caught up to her. He stopped her and said, "I see you've noticed our new toilet paper made out of money."

"Yeah. Super creative," Elena said tossing the roll in her hand.

Her cousin smiled and said, "Your father told me about this idea three days before Shuriki invaded Avalor."

"Nice to see you taking in on his ideas," Elena said.

"Take as much as you like. I've got rolls," Esteban said laughing a little. Elena laughed a little too before making her way upstairs.

* * *

3\. The one that's a lover.

Skylar, Migs, and Luna were outside the palace balcony when Elena came out in a pink princess gown. "So, what do you guys think of my new princess gown," she asked curiously.

"I think it really suits you," Luna nodded her head with the other two jaquins agreeing with her. Elena went back into her bedroom and came out a few minutes later in a red two piece bikini.

"How about my new bikini," she asked.

"It...looks marvelous," Migs said.

"Yeah, you look hot," Skylar added.

Elena sighed and said, "Good. At least you guys think it looks well on me." She then went back into her bedroom closet and came out in a red shirt, blue jean jacket, and black baggy pants.

"You guys like my new street clothes," she again asked.

"It's times like this that make me wish I was human," Skylar smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far with the whole wishing to be human thing but whatever works for you," Migs said.

"You look like you're ready to take the streets of Avalor by storm," Luna said.

"Thanks guys. It's nice to see friends who has a liking for everything," Elena said.

"Well there's barely anything that jaquins hate really," Luna said making Skylar go into his train of thought. He then thought of something and said, "Except for jaquin whoring."

"Oh yes, I hate jaquin whores," Migs stated.

"They think they're the only ones who can mate with other jaquins," Luna said. "Every human and animal can mate. Fools."

"Well that's an interesting topic," Elena said getting on Skylar and flying off.

* * *

4\. The one that always play the same game.

 **2012**

Naomi was in her bedroom reading the Avalor newspaper when her mom Scarlet Turner knocked on her door. She was quickly invited inside.

"Hey, Naomi. Have you played that new Avalor Xtreme Racer game on the Playstation 4? Everyone's playing it from what I've heard," she said.

"I don't think I've played that game yet, I gotta try it," Naomi said going to her gaming console and turning it on.

 _12 hours later_

Scarlet went to her daughter's bedroom to see her sleeping in her chair but her Playstation 4 was still on. She lightly tapped her shoulder and Naomi woke up instantly.

"Oh hey mom," Naomi softly said.

"How'd you like the new game I was talking about," Scarlet asked.

"It's real addicting," Naomi said.

"Yeah, okay, you should get some sleep," Scarlet said leaving the room. Naomi made her way to her bed but only to continue her gameplay from there.

 **2013**

Naomi was in the Grand Council Courtroom playing Avalor Xtreme Racer on a computer when Elena, Luisa, and Francisco walked in.

"Hey guys. You ever tried this new DLC for Avalor Xtreme Racer," Naomi asked.

"That's a pretty old game, don't you think," Francisco said sitting down with the others.

"It's only a year old," Luisa said. "I know this because I play it while everyone's sleeping at night."

Francisco gave a convinced look and said, "Remind me to play it with you tonight."

Elena looked at Naomi's screen and asked, "Why does your car have propellers?"

"So it can race while in the water," Naomi said.

"Very convincing," Elena nodded her head continuing to watch Naomi

 **2014**

Naomi was in her bedroom on her Playstation 4 when her father, Daniel Turner walked in. "Hey, Naomi," he greeted before walking in.

Naomi looked at her father and greeted him back. "Hey dad."

"Have you played that new Enter the Fire Emerald game that came out last night," Daniel asked. "I was in line at the market to get the game before it was sold out."

"That's very nice of you dad, but I'm really into this Avalor Xtreme Racer update," Naomi said.

"Isn't that the game that your mother had you playing 2 years ago," Daniel asked.

"Yep, and it's really addicting."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you too it," Daniel said placing the game on her table before leaving. "Thought that would really get her outta that racing game of hers."

 **2015**

Mateo was in Naomi's bedroom working on a school project with Naomi herself.

"So our project has to be based off of game," Mateo explained. "Tell me, what's your favorite game Naomi?"

"Easy, Avalor Xtreme Racer," Naomi said.

"Okay. What's your second favorite game?"

"Avalor Xtreme Racer: Quick Race Mode."

"Don't you ever play a non-racing game," Mateo asked.

"Nope."

"Alright."

 **2016**

Elena, Naomi, and Esteban were in the throne room having a conversation.

"Let me get this straight," Esteban said. "You went through two sessions of gaming rehab, and you're still playing that racing game?"

"I must've got the wrong manager for it," Naomi said.

"But you've been playing it for 4 years straight," Elena said.

"I've only been playing for five minutes. Don't worry about anything," Naomi said placing a hand on Elena's shoulder.

 **2017**

Naomi was in her room playing the World Grand Prix in Avalor Xtreme Racer(As she always does). When she was finished, she cheered herself knowing that she won.

As she was cheering, Mateo came into the room and cheered with her. "Congratulations Naomi," he said hugging her.

"Thanks Mateo," Naomi said hugging him back.

"I'm glad you won the game. Now for your trophy," Mateo said bringing out his wand and using the flotation on her Playstation 4.

Naomi suddenly got nervous and asked, "Uh, Mateo? What are you doing?"

"Nothing personal. It's Princess Elena's orders," Mateo explained lifting up the gaming console with his magic and slamming it on the floor repeatedly until it was completely destroyed.

"What the hell Mateo," Naomi shouted angrily.

"Just to make up for the five years we're not getting back anytime soon," Mateo said leaving the room. Naomi just sat down scattering through the parts of the now destroyed Playstation 4.

* * *

5\. The one that always rip off his own story ideas.

 **Isiah/Tom: Mother- What?**

* * *

 **Isiah: Bro, *chuckles* They play too much with trying to get us in trouble.**

 **Tom: I know. Next I suppose we're gonna do a Ten Ways to get Executed in Avalor.**

 **Isiah: Bro, stop. Don't do that.**

 **Tom: Sorry.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, those are five types of friends in Avalor. Hope you've enjoyed it. You guys seem to really like the Mateo can't Die story. If you haven't seen it yet, please do so along with Sofia goes Berserk and Why Fighting Rounds don't make Sense.**

 **Tom: Also, please don't forget to leave a nice review on this story. No flames as always. Our Cedric/Sofia story The Proposal will be continued soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***based off the new Elena of Avalor special: Realm of the Jaquins***

 **Skylar: Alright, Nico, we're gonna catch Migs off guard.**

 **Nico: Okay, here we go.**

 ***Skylar and Nico quietly flew behind Migs and when they got close enough, they smacked the back of his head making him fall into a bush***

 **Skylar/Nico: SMACK CAM!**

 **Migs: *gets up slowly* Ooh. I'ma give you about five seconds to fly off before I knock the living hell outta both of you.**

 ***Skylar and Nico fly off with Migs quickly on their trail***


End file.
